


Round and Round We Go

by Yayshipsss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And angst, M/M, but i suck at angst so not that much, but mostly not, but this is basically seventeen assembling in college and lots of drama, but you will want to punch me in the face a few times, each character will have its own chap, i might update the relationships if a new couple or smth makes it way in, if their storyline is important, just the first chap, lots and lots of drama, oh and this is my first story, so im sorry for any mistakes, some might be platonics, there will be lots of relationships, this isnt a seungcheol centric fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayshipsss/pseuds/Yayshipsss
Summary: Seungcheol is starting his 4th year as a professor, but he never expected his world to be turned upside down by these 12 boys.





	

The cracks from the blinds only let in enough light to see the outline of a curled up body lying in bed. You could also kind of make out the scowl set on his face as his alarm started beeping. The figure then preceded to sit up, cursing along the way. ‘Why did i sign up to be a professor’ he thought to himself until he looked around his room at his flat screen, kind sized bed with velvet sheets and his collection of watches (probably more expensive than the apartment) and sighed ‘never mind’.

Seungcheol got out of bed with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and exited the modest sized bedroom. The bedroom connected to a hallway that included a bathroom and then led out into the main living area. He didn’t mind living in a small apartment, it didn’t bother him how people thought of him on the outside because he knew the contents of the house could probably pay for them and their family to go to college.

When he finally made it to the kitchen, which is connected to the living room, he started making his daily coffee, blanket still snug around his shoulders. He was probably going to need all the coffee in the world to survive this day. First days were always the worst, physically and emotionally. Some professors never stop working, which is something he will never understand because just with these 2 months he barely got to recharge. Coffee with his annual pep talk to himself will get him through the first day, it always did. 

it's not that Seungcheol didn't like being a music professor. He loved the new groups of kids that he got inspire every year, he truly lived every student he had even if they had their ups and downs. However the teachers were a different story. He was close to one teacher and there was a teacher he wanted to get close with (if you know what I mean, but we’ll talk about that later). 

Coffee and pep talk finished, he was standing in front of the college building. The brick columns on either side of him as he stood on the very bottom step. He quickly entered the building trying to avoid any other teachers who had come at this time, 5:00 in the morning. However he was so lucky as he bumped into many teachers asking him how his summer was when all he wanted to do was get to the office, take his new ID picture, and get to his classroom. His classroom was probably his second home as he had often fallen asleep in the big room.

When Seungcheol finally reaches the vacant classroom, he smiles. He loved this classroom just as much (or maybe more) as his students. The room was painted a calm shade of blue. Three long tables were pressed together in a way that created an open square that faced toward the front of the room, and chairs adorned the outer side of the table. Even if his room was simple is was where he got all inspiration and was told it felt like a very inspiring room (He didn't quite understand what that meant, but he’ll take any compliment). Maybe it was the colors of the walls or the light music he always had playing while he was inside. Even though he has only been doing this for 3 years many of his students have come back to thank him and moments like those really are the reason he puts up with this, not his watch collection or his flat screen tv. 

Setting his bag on the top of his desk he turns on all the lights and opens a few windows. He was going to have to finish all of this paper work then head down to the orientation that was about to start for new students. However his classes usually were a mixture of grade levels. The light outside painted the grass a perfect shade as he stepped out into the humid field, the brick buildings surrounding him as he made his way to the orientation hall. The orientation hall was a big building that included every majors’ booths and extracurricular booths. There were people bustling around arranging their pamphlets, people with clipboards ordering the younger around. At the far back he saw his best friend Jisoo preparing the music major booth. Their booth was quite simple, it had posters surrounding it of many different musical artist. A few alumni were also helping Jisoo prepare the booth. The signature light music played in the background is was some acapella cover of the song Blood Sweat & Tears. “Wow finally decide to show up when were all done” Jisoo says when he sees Seungcheol finally walking over.

“S’not my fault the whole faculty had an infatuation with my summer” Seungcheol sits in the seat behind the booth “Besides, I'm here now” He sorts the pamphlets on the table and makes small talk with some of the alumni. Time flies and before he knows it its orientation time. All the extracurricular leaders and sorority houses have a burst of energy. Seungcheol kind of felt bad because the scene before him looked awfully like a pack starving wolfs that just came across a family of bunnies, but we've all been there so he can’t feel to bad. The music booth stays as is, no one leaves and tries to pounce on new comers. They want people who want to be in music in their program not people that were forced. Despite the fact, their booth is still one of the most popular. Having given away all of their pamphlets by the end and having their annual music orientation party guest list full of signatures.

That was the one thing that seungcheol always looked forward to, their annual party. Where he meets most of his students and gets to talk with former students, but he somehow has this feeling that this year might just be one of his most interesting.


End file.
